Gilgamesh
This page contains information about Gilgamesh in Fate/Another. Innates Sword Rain *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Gilgamesh summons swords from Gate of Babylon and drops them onto his target.'' **'Damage:' 15 instances of 25 damage (375 damage total) **'Area of Effect:' 200 (500) **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Upgrade:' Improve Sword Rain (Increases Area of Effect to 500) Golden Rule *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Gilgamesh gains 10 gold per second.'' Skills Enkidu *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Summons Enkidu from Gate of Babylon and binds the target. The target cannot move, attack, use skills or command spells while bound.'' ***Lv 1: 2''' second bind, '''30 (50) damage per second to Berserker. ***Lv 2: 2.5 second bind, 60 (100) damage per second to Berserker. ***Lv 3: 3''' second bind, '''90 (150) damage per second to Berserker. ***Lv 4: 3.5 second bind, 120 (200) damage per second to Berserker. ***Lv 5: 4''' second bind, '''150 (250) damage per second to Berserker. **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Upgrade:' Swords of Sorrow (Deals 50x10 damage to the target when cast after Gate of Babylon), Improve Sword Rain (Automatically casts a Sword Rain when casting Enkidu. The Sword Rain cast has the original AoE of 200.) The Original Sin: Merodach *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Summons Merodach from Gate of Babylon and shoots it at the target.'' ***Lv 1: 400 damage ***Lv 2: 480 damage ***Lv 3: 560 damage ***Lv 4: 640 damage ***Lv 5: 720 damage **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Stun:' 1 second **'Cast Range:' 1300 **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds Gate of Babylon *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Gilgamesh opens Gate of Babylon, sending swords flying out.'' ***Lv 1: 50 damage per sword ***Lv 2: 70 damage per sword ***Lv 3: 90 damage per sword ***Lv 4: 110 damage per sword ***Lv 5: 130 damage per sword **'Duration:' 6/8/10/12/14 **'Cast Range:' 600 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special:' Pierces through B Scroll. **'Upgrade:' Swords of Sorrow (Deals 50x10 damage when used before Enkidu) Enuma Elish *'Type:' Anti-World Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Gilgamesh uses Ea to send out a destructive wave of energy, cannot be interrupted.'' ***Lv 1: 1000 damage ***Lv 2: 1400 damage ***Lv 3: 1800 damage ***Lv 4: 2200 damage ***Lv 5: 2600 damage **'Range:' 1500 **'Cast Time:' 3 seconds **'Cooldown:' 47 seconds **'Upgrade:' Multidimensional Ea (Doubles the Area of Effect) Attributes Improve Golden Rule *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Allows Gilgamesh to surpass the gold limit of 16000, and multiplies the gold bounty he receives from killing heroes by 1.5x. Gives Gilgamesh gold whenever he attacks a creep. Increases the income to 15 gold per second in Death Match game.'' Swords of Sorrow *'Stats Required:' 13 **''When Gilgamesh casts Enkidu while Gate of Babylon is active, deals 50x10 damage to the target of Enkidu.'' Improve Sword Rain *'Stats Required:' 13 **''Gilgamesh automatically casts a sword rain whenever he casts Enkidu with the original area of effect. Also improves Sword Rain's area of effect to 500.'' Multidimensional Ea *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Summons multiple copies of Ea to use Enuma Elish. Doubles the Area of Effect of Enuma Elish. Triples the Area of Effect of Maximum Enuma Elish.'' Maximum Enuma Elish *'Activation:' Cast Gate of Babylon and Enuma Elish within 5 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Summons the full power of Enuma Elish. Deals 40,000 damage to anyone caught within it's effect.'' **'Cast Time:' 4 seconds **'Range:' 1500 **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Upgrade:' Multidimensional Ea (Triples the Area of Effect) Category:Servants